1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for searching a pattern in sequence data.
2. Description of Related Art
Pattern searching defines an interest pattern form, and extracts a specific pattern frequently generated from sequence data. The searched interest pattern may be used in various data mining technologies, such as data classification and clustering, etc., and may also be used in various application fields, such as bio, medical, and IT industries, etc.
In addition, in pattern searching, an interest pattern model defining a pattern form may be used. That is, a pattern that fulfills the conditions of the interest pattern model can be searched using an interest pattern length, an allowed mismatch value, and a minimum support included in the interest pattern model.
However, as a sequence data size continuously increases due to rapid development of sensor devices and data acquisition technologies, searching for a support of candidate patterns requires a large amount of computation. If the interest pattern model has various allowed mismatch values, or various minimum supports, the number of support searches sharply increases, so an effective searching method is needed.